Computerized systems are used to catalog large collections of items. For example, a library cataloging system may contain information on a large volume of books and periodicals. Similarly, a company database may contain data on a large number of items. Items in these collections may have a number of attributes that describe any salient or inherent characteristics of the items. Accordingly, attribute based navigation offers a way of browsing large collections of items by selecting attribute values of interest associated with the items and retrieving items from the catalog having such attribute values. However, users interacting with attribute based navigation systems may still need to serially and iteratively select desired value for each individual attribute (e.g. $100-$199 for product price) and browse through the results before locating items with the desired attribute values. Thus, users who interact with these data systems to navigate large collections of items need user interfaces to locate items efficiently.